Premonition Projection
Premonition Projection, '''also known as '''Vision Projection, is the unique, rare, and helpful ability to project premonitions that have been seen or are currently being seen and project thoughts about the future into someone's mind or in a holographic form. This power is an advancement of premonition. Meredith Jackson, a Seer, is the only one noted to possess this ability. She easily uses it and got control over it in a matter of time. __TOC__ __TOC__ Branches of Premonition Projection Projecting Premonitions This is the first aspect that Meredith was able to use. Users can recall a premonition that they have had previously or are currently having and project it from their palm, showing a holographic video of it. Instead of doing that, they can also project the premonition into someone's head by physical contact. Meredith usually places her hands at the sides of a person's head near their temples. This branch of the power is similar to vision sharing, except it can be done to anyone even without them having the power of premonition. However, if Meredith is trying to project one to a person who has the power of premonition, she doesn't have to be near them. She projected one into the Seer, Belladonna. Although this part of the power is not thought very helpful, it is. It allows the users and others to see their vision more clearly and for a longer period of time and as much as they want, able to analyze things they did not see the first time. Past, Present, Future Thought Projection Meredith was able to accomplish this part of the power very soon. With it, users are able to project thoughts about the past, present, and future into someone's mind. It is very helpful as it deceives the target, making them have a feeling that something happened, is happening, or is going to happen. This will influence them to act on their thoughts, doing things to the user's advantage and can make them paranoid and worried as well. This is almost like casting illusions and mind control, but uncertain and weaker as the user may not act on these thoughts. Also, the user can recreate painful mental memories of what that user has and inflict it back onto them. Through the visions, the possessor can inflict feelings based on the vision such as small worriedness, scaredness, pain, and other emotions. To apply this power, you must be near target (even if it is a person with premonition) and think what you want to project. This may be a disadvantage because you have to be sneaky and you may not get the chance. However, Meredith was able to warn someone with a thought projection without being near them. This power is said to be strongest part or ability of this power, able to make events happen and make them work to your advantage. Also, instead of seeing the future, you make it happen and already know what will happen. Limitations First Aspect *You have to be near target unless they are a psyshcic. *You can only project premonitions had or are having. *If projecting premonition into someone's mind, a long and strong premonition with big emotions may overload their brain making them dizzy or give them headaches as they are not used to the mental power. Also, the target's head may have mental images of the premonition popping into their head, which may hurt, but will wear off in about three minutes after projection. Second Aspect *You have to be near target to apply. *Target may be immune to this mind manipulation or it may not be as strong because of their mental strength that comes along with their telepathy, sensing, sensing controlling, or premonition. See Also *Premonition *Meredith Jackson Category:Powers